Minions
__TOC__ Your Own Vampire House : If you want to acquire specialty items or gain skills and rubies, the City of Eternals offers another addictive mini-game for the die-hard Vampire! The Minion''s mini-game provides dozens of rewards and endless entertainment while you quest and socialize in New Valencia's main storyline. Think of your minions as your personal Entourage in the City of Eternals, comprised of a selection of your FaceBook friends. : There are a few things you should know about the minion mini-game before you get started. For a complete guide, check out The Vampire Digest. Your ''Entourage and, more specifically, your Tower of Tribute are the parts of the Minions mini-game that will earn you prestige, rubies, style, knowledge, combat and other rewards. : You can earn House (Minion) prestige and other rewards two ways: : 1. The five minions in your entourage complete tasks you assign, and : 2. The ten minions assigned to your Tower of Tribute gain their own rewards and prestige, a percentage of which you acquire : The more House (Minion) prestige points you acquire, the more House (Minion) levels you gain. The higher your House level, the more minions you are allowed to acquire. : What's an Entourage? : You can assign five minions to your Entourage. Each member of your Entourage can be sent to complete a task. Each task requires a certain number of minions and a certain amount of time to complete. : For instance "Polish My Boots" requires five minions and three minutes. While your leader and his workers are completing this task, all five minions will be unavailable for use in other tasks. Check out this page which will help explain the major components of the Minions Task Window. Make sure that you have reserved enough minions to allow every member of your Entourage to keep busy at all times. What are Entourage roles and which one should I pick? : Each member of your Entourage can take a role like "Bodyguard," "Loyal Friend," or "Elder." A specifc role may limit your Entourage member to complete only certain tasks. Consult the table below for specifics. What's a Tower of Tribute? : Your Tower of Tribute is comprised of ten hand-picked minions that you have identified as being top minions mini-game performers. Each tier of the tribute pyramid gives you a percentage of their points. As you can see in the picture at right the top level gives you six percent of your minions points as a tribute. However, they have to be lower level than you in order to give points. You can put people of higher level in your tower, but you will also get a warning that they will not earn you any points. So be very careful who you choose to occupy your tower. When selecting members for the tower, you will select from the bottom up. Currently, I find that removing all of your minions and starting from scratch is the easiest way to populate the tower in the order you want. I also use the number of minions that person has as an indicator of how likely they are to provide me with more points. One other thing to keep in mind is that you cannot have a minion in your tower who is a more powerful minion leader. So say your minion level is 20 any minion who has a minion level 21 or higher will not get you any tribute points. : HINT : Select friends that play the minion mini-game in City of Eternals to your Tower of Tribute for maximum reward. Keep your Entourage well fed for maximum Entourage performance! Task and Reward Table : (Original content by Vince, '''Wikia-Contributor-At-Large')'' : This chart provides a comparative index for tasks and rewards. Reward values are presented after calculating the odds associated with each reward category: rubies, combat, entourage, style and knowledge. The percentage provided is associated with the item (if applicable) associated with each task. The efficiency (eff) value is calculated by dividing all averaged rewards by the minutes and idle minions required to gain the reward. : This chart is not complete, due to the fact that the author is somewhat lame and puny in comparison to other, more senior Vampire researchers. Other Charts : Here are some other charts, by semi-lame other users: : Chart B Images © 2009 Ohai, Inc. All rights reserved